Ya era hora
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Sasuke conocía de juegos macabros; Hinata no reconoció cuando entró a uno de ellos / AU, SasuHina.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

OS de regalo para **FerCervella** por ser el post 50 mil, en el foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

.

**Ya era hora**

**.**

**by Lux Lunar**

.

Hinata pensó que si no salía rápido del instituto, algo perverso ocurriría.

No era un pensamiento inventado por la obstinada paranoia. Ya había experimentado un escenario turbio con Sasuke Uchiha, en el cual él le advirtió que la llevaría a su casa. Así, sin más explicación, amenazó con dicho acto. Hinata, nerviosa ante la cercanía que el Uchiha profesó a su cuerpo, se puso colorada hasta los pelos de la nuca. A penas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras en toda su vida y él había dicho, ¿qué la llevaría a su casa? Sí, la casa de él, no la de ella.

Hinata no estaba segura desde qué día, Sasuke empezó a observaba con una fijación intimidante y casi obsesiva. La seguía con la mirada por el pasillo; en el comedor se sentaba justo en el ángulo que le permitía admirarla mientras comía, tímidamente, sus alimentos; sonreía cuando la veía pasar por la acera a la calle, mientras ella intentaba no levantar la vista para evitar toparse con aquellas llamativas pupilas de ónix. Pero le era imposible; Sasuke emanaba un extraño magnetismo que le obligaba a mirarle, por más que no quisiera hacerlo.

Ya por inercia, Hinata observó el pasillo con cautela, precavida a evitar encontrárselo. No había indicios de su persona cerca, los alumnos caminaban o charlaban sin apuro, cada quien metido en sus propios asuntos. Hinata salió al corredor con la vista en el suelo, a pasos largos, sosteniendo las tiras de su mochila con ambas manos, escabulléndose como si debiera cuentas y no diera la cara. Sólo ella sabía qué ocurría, por qué temía. Porque así lo había sentido: temor, de él, de sus intenciones. Y cuando llegó al final de la travesía, chocó con su pecho.

Hinata respingó, distraída, y después alarmada.

Sasuke no se veía sorprendido. De hecho, ya la había estado siguiendo con la mirada, sólo había esperado el segundo indicado para plantarse frente a ella.

—Ya era hora. —dijo sin más, ronco, sin explicar el contexto de aquel comentario.

Hinata le clavó la vista, con las mejillas manchadas de carmesí. Iba a mirar a otro lado, quizá para cerciorarse de que había un puño de gente alrededor, pensando que así podía sobrepasar el temor que sentía ahora al estar tan unida de Sasuke. Pero no valió la pena hacerlo, pues el Uchiha la tomó de la mano, de improvisto, ante la expectación de la chica, y la llevó al próximo salón de clases que estaba a su alcance. Hinata apenas emitió un sonido, un gemido, perturbada, cuando de pronto se vio a solas con él en un aula deshabitada.

No entendía por qué estaban los dos allí metidos, por qué ella. Iba a decir algo, quizá a cuestionarlo, cuando la oportunidad pasó de largo mientras su cuerpo era arrinconado a una esquina del salón de clases. Hinata le miró incrédula, asustada. Sasuke sólo optó por sonreír y pegar su anatomía contra la de ella.

—N-No… —susurró a penas la dulce Hyuga.

Poco importó aquella negación. Sasuke colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y la jaló a su cuerpo. Hinata levantó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una explicación en sus ojos negros, que tenían un brillo reflejante y poderoso. Fue peor para ella haber hecho eso, pues premeditó la oportunidad para que Sasuke clavara sus ojos en sus labios tersos y entreabiertos, y en un segundo, los apresara contra los suyos.

La dulce Hinata abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver mucho. No podía razonar el acto, mientras una nueva sensación se coló en todo su cuerpo, y en su boca, que era invadida por unos labios expertos y una lengua rítmica, dulce y fresca. El cuerpo de la Hyuga tembló, mientras parecía querer ser incrustado en la pared, pues Sasuke hacía presión a su figura con la propia. Hinata perdió las coordenadas de su lógica y el sentido común en ese instante, y su cuerpo tomó el poder ante la mente y la consciencia. Tan sólo dejó que los circuitos de la cordura tomaran un receso mientras el placer que recibía su boca era atendido con una habilidad gloriosa.

Las manos de Hinata estaban en forma de puño, suave, apenas haciendo presión, sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Había dejado de removerse entre su cuerpo, tan sólo aceptó lo que recibió. Su lengua tomó partido de aquel acto pasional, e intentó saborear la suave cavidad del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos, así sentía mejor la exquisita sensación. Se atrevió a emitir un ligero jadeo entre la boca de él, que denotaba ampliamente lo agradable de aquel profundo beso.

Cuando Hinata sintió que podía estar así, besándolo por tiempo indefinido, él rompió la unión.

Hinata sintió que fue un choque abrupto, insatisfactorio. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Sasuke tenía los labios rosados, hinchados debido al contacto previo. Hinata no quiso levantar la mirada, pues temía toparse con sus ojos. Poco a poco la realidad se hacía espesa, y volvía a sentirse intimidada. Sasuke la encerró con los brazos, colocando las manos en la pared, evitando así dejarle una salida. Para mayor impresión de ella, no se sintió asustada. Más bien, algo se encendió en su entrepierna, pero no quería que ocurriera. Sólo quería saber qué ocurría, en la mente de él, en sus pensamientos. Si Sasuke iba a besarla de nuevo, que lo hiciera ya, de una vez por todas. Sí, Hinata deseaba que volviera a atacarla, a poseer su cuerpo contra la pared, para quizá así evitar pensar si estaba bien o mal lo que hacían.

Pero no ocurrió. Sasuke removió las manos de la pared, logrando así que Hinata levantara la mirada para verle, dubitativa. Sus ojos chocaron en una especie de juego macabro en el semblante de él. Ella, parecía confundida y torturada al ver que había acabado. Él, parecía complacido con aquel dulce regalo robado. Pero, los dos sabían que no podían abstenerse a sólo eso. Tan sólo había sido una introducción. Pronto Hinata imploraría por más de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Mi primer SasuHina. Medio raro, medio acabado. Es que ya son las 2 am. Sin más por agregar, me despido y me voy a dormir. ¡Felicidades FerCervella!_


End file.
